Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser
Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser (特殊隊ライケン·クロサー Tokushu-tai Raiken Kurosā), or translated as Special Squadron Raiken Crosser, is the second Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc., next to Gangster Monster Warriors. Written by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Ryo Takatori and directed by Kohei Yoshimura, the series aired its pilot episode last June 10, 2013, replacing Break Or Lose in the GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors block. Plot In this present-day era, an organization named Dark Syndicate started to collect all special and powerful relics called Kitaneidas (キタネイダス Kitaneidasu), which was found everywhere in this planet, Earth. The main goal of Dark Syndicate is to collect and use all Kitaneiden (キタネイデン Kitaneiden; plural of Kitaneidas) for their evil purposes. But the Ambrose Corporation, a non-government organization (NGO) who protects the Kitaneiden which they collected, will stop the Dark Syndicate's evil ambition with the help of their in-house warriors, or also known as the Crossers. Raine Akabane (Amber Murasaki), the Moon Ambassador (or also known as Raiken Crosser), recruited Hatsumi Moroboshi (Rebecca Wilson) as her assistant and partner, and became Luna Crosser in order to fight against Dark Syndicate and protect the Kitaneiden, and the Earth. Cast of characters Amber Murasaki (紫式部アンバー Murasaki Anbā) as Moon Ambassador Raine Akabane / Raiken Crosser (赤羽レイン/ライケン·クロサー Akabane Rein/Raiken Kurosā) Rebecca Wilson (ウィルソン·レベッカ Uiruson Rebekka) as Hatsumi Moroboshi / Luna Crosser (諸星はつみ/ルナ·クロサー Moroboshi Hatsumi/Runa Kurosā) Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Insect Ambassador Ryota Matsukaze / Beetle Crosser (松風亮太/ビートル·クロサー Matsukaze Ryōta/Bītoru Kurosā) Mariko Tanaka (田中真理子 Tanaka Mariko) as Midori Nishibori / Stag Crosser (西堀みどり/スタッグ·クロサー Nishibori Midori/Sutaggu Kurosā) Ian Kanagawa (神奈川イアン Kanagawa Ian) as Dark Syndicate Director Masashi Todayama (ダークシンジケート監督 戸田山雅史 Dāku Shinjikēto Kantoku Todayama Masashi) Shinji Nakazawa (中沢真司 Nakazawa Shinji) as Ambrose Corp. CEO Orion Hasegawa (長谷川オリオン Hasegawa Orion) Mika Shiratori (白鳥美香 Shiratori Mika) as Gen. Director Haruka Akabane (赤羽 遥 Akabane Haruka) Hiroki Anaira (アナイラ·ヒロキ Anaira Hiroki) as Satoru Moroboshi (諸星 悟 Moroboshi Satoru) Akira Yamagata (山形アキラ Yamagata Akira) as Riku Kozuki (上月りく Kozuki Riku) Miyuki Tamayama (玉山みゆき Tamayama Miyuki) as Rina Moroboshi (諸星リナ Moroboshi Rina) Hideyuki Kanou (狩野英幸 Kanō Hideyuki) as Tetsuya Moroboshi (諸星哲也 Moroboshi Tetsuya) Suit actors 'In suit stunt doubles' Yuki Hasegawa (長谷川由紀 Hasegawa Yuki) as Raiken Crosser Arianne Hisui (翡翠アリアン Hisui Arian) as Luna Crosser Reiko Izumi (泉 玲子 Izumi Reiko) as Beetle Crosser Mikaela Takenoko (筍ミカエラ Takenoko Mikaera) as Stag Crosser 'Permanent suit actors ' Haruka Mogami (最上 遥 Mogami Haruka) Miki Aira (姶良三木 Aira Miki) Keichi Tsugihara (次原 恵一 Tsugihara Keiichi) Kyosuke Amarillo (アマリロ恭介 Amariro Kyōsuke) Shinji Kyoshiro (狂四郎真司 Kyōshirō Shinji) Michael Reidstein (リードスタイン·マイケル Rīdosutain Maikeru) Richard Akashi (明石リチャード Akashi Richādo) Makito Takashima (高島 牧人 Takashima Makito) Akira Kaguya (かぐやアキラ Kaguya Akira) Yukio Takahashi (高橋幸夫 Takahashi Yukio) Andrew Mogami (最上アンドリュー Mogami Andoryū) Episode list The episodes referred here as "Sessions". Each episode title solely written in two kanji letters. Session #1: Recruitment (募集 Boshū) (Air date: June 10, 2013) Session #2: Defensive (守備 Shubi) (Air date: June 11, 2013) Session #3: Training (研修 Kenshū) (Air date: June 12, 2013) Session #4: Trust (信頼 Shinrai) (Air date: June 13, 2013) Session #5: Bravery (勇敢 Yūkan) (Air date: June 14, 2013) Session #6: Danger (危険 Kiken) (Air date: June 17, 2013) Session #7: Obstruction (閉塞 Heisoku) (Air date: June 18, 2013) Session #8: Comrade (同志 Dōshi) (Air date: June 19, 2013) Session #9: Attack (攻撃 Kōgeki) (Air date: June 20, 2013) Session #10: Aftershock (余震 Yoshin) (Air date: June 21, 2013) Theme songs 'Opening theme' RAIKEN CROSSER ~ Protect the Earth's Treasure (RAIKEN CROSSER〜地球の宝を守る RAIKEN CROSSER 〜 chikyū no takara o mamoru) Performed by: Dr. Petrovsky X B.U.L.A.N. (Dr.ペトロフスキー X B.U.L.A.N.) Lyrics by (作詞): Chitose Nomura of Dr. Petrovsky (野村千歳 Nomura Chitose) Composed by (作曲): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) Arranged by (編曲): Shinnosuke Fukushima (福島慎之介 Fukushima Shin'nosuke) 'Ending theme' The World, The Treasure, The Future (世界、宝、未来 Sekai, takara, mirai) Performed by: Asami Yoshida (吉田あさ美 Yoshida Asami) Lyrics by (作詞): Yasuhiro Nakajima (中島康博 Nakajima Yasuhiro) Composed by (作曲): Rei Fukuzawa (福沢レイ Fukuzawa Rei) Arranged by (編曲): Motojiro Deai (出合基次郎 Deai Motojirō) Episode videos list Main article: List of Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser episode videos Opening credit staff Producers (プロデューサー): Naohito Machintosh from GP-NET (マッキントッシュ直仁 Makkintosshu Naohito); Yuki Mimura (三村由紀 Mimura Yuki), Shinpei Toda (戸田晋平 Toda Shinpei) and Tomomi Takeuchi (竹内智美 Takeuchi Tomomi) of Project Tokushu-tai, Inc.; Mitsuomi Nakamura (中村光臣 Nakamura Mitsuomi) and Kyoshiro Yamakawa (山川狂四郎 Yamakawa Kyōshirō) of Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc. Original story (原作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura), Ryo Takatori (高取 亮 Takatori Ryō) Serialized in (連載): GP-NET Scriptwriter (脚本): Reina Kawashima (川島レイナ Kawashima Reina) Music (音楽): Akira Ikeuchi (池内あきら Ikeuchi Akira) Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) Action Director (アクション監督): Hidenori Asakawa (浅川秀則 Asakawa Hidenori) of Rockwell Stunts, Inc. Director (監督): Kohei Yoshimura (吉村耕平 Yoshimura Kōhei) External links Official Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser Facebook page Category:Tokushu-tai Series Category:GP-NET shows Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser